A helping hand
by amethyst20003
Summary: A one shot drabble I wrote of pre pilot Chuck and Blair. It might be a little OOC but it was just something that had been in my head for a while so I wrote it out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I was bored and I decided to make a little pre series drabble of Chuck and Blair. I'm almost positive this is like super OOC but alas this was what was playing in my head.

"Dorota I told you I did not want to see anyone" Blair said as she heard footsteps in her bedroom.

"You should know Waldorf that I never ask to be let in" she heard a familiar voice say.

She hugged her knees to her chest tighter as she waited for Chuck to come into view. She had been hiding in her bathroom all day, and she did not want anyone to see her like this. This whole ordeal was the newest scandal of the Upper East Side and she hated it all. She still could not believe that her father was actually gone, that he had left her without much of an explanation. She shut her eyes tightly, willing the tears that wanted to escape away.

"Come on Blair you know how this goes I throw something out, you retort. It's our game" Chuck said.

She opened her eyes to give him a glare. She was not in the mood to play games with him right now. The only thing she wanted was to just go away for a really long time and never come back. Or maybe to fall into a deep sleep where her father never left her and they were all still a happy family. Where her boyfriend was not away with his family when her life was falling apart, and where her best friend was still with present to give her moral support.

"What do you want Bass? Shouldn't you be off bedding some random skank you picked up for the night?"

"Why would I settle for some cheap whore when I've got you to keep me company for free?" He leered.

"Urgh you are heinous" Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

"You know you love it"

"Love means something entirely different to a normal person Chuck." She shot back.

"There's my girl"

"Not your girl"

"How are you feeling?"

The change of subject had her stopping and staring at him, so that was why he was here. She wondered if he was only here because he felt sorry for her. Normally she wouldn't allow herself to be vulnerable in front of anyone but Chuck had seen her in worse conditions.

"How do you think Bass? My father left without a word to me to be with a male model. My mother is so self absorbed that she didn't think twice about locking herself up in some facility for god knows how long"

"Your mom left too?"

"The moment my dad left, she did too. It's like they don't have a fifteen year old daughter living here"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No"

She could feel his gaze on her and she didn't want to look at him. The letter she had written to Serena was on the floor next to her. That was how she had let out her frustrations without doing something drastic. She released her legs as she reached over for it, the last thing she needed was for Chuck to see the heartfelt letter she had written to her best friend.

"Come on Waldorf you are going to have to try harder if you want to get me off your back" He pressed.

"Nate. Have you heard from Nate?" She asked.

"No, he's had his phone off all weekend" he said.

She let out a small sigh, she felt relieved that at least he wasn't just ignoring her phone calls. Ever since Serena's abrupt departure, Nate had been so distant with her and she couldn't even fathom why. The only good thing about Serena's absence was that she was officially queen of the school. There would be no one to easily strip her of her title, because Serena always had that ability. Of course with Serena gone there was also no reason for Blair to constantly have to look at Georgina Sparks who had become a thorn in Blair's side.

"Come on" Chuck said after a few moments of silence.

"What?" She asked.

"I said come on. You can't stay here alone Blair, and since my best friend is out of town sadly it's up to me to make sure you don't do something stupid" He said.

"I'm not going to kill myself Bass" She snapped.

"No you won't but you will do other things, and those things aren't good for you considering you are supposedly cured"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" She said as she stood up and backed away from him.

There was no way he could mean what she thought that he meant. She had been very careful, no one other than Serena and her parents knew about her problem. She had always been careful not to do it at times where she could get caught, so Chuck could not know.

"Don't pull that bull shit with me Blair. I know. I saw you, during your last birthday party when Serena showed up in that attention seeking outfit of hers. I followed you back up here and heard you. "

Blair remembered that day very vividly, it had been all about her before Serena showed up. Then as soon as she showed up at her birthday party everyone's eyes went to her. Nate went to go welcome her, and the girls from school had done the same. No one had even noticed that she excused herself, well she had believed no one noticed.

"I've been better for months Bass. I will not go back to that" She lied fluidly.

"Nonetheless Waldorf, you are coming with me. It is up to you if you do so willingly but I will not leave you alone here to wallow" He said.

"Why do you care?" She asked.

"Because I have to"

"What?"

"Nate would murder me if he found out that I left you alone here without any company other than Dorota"

"Nate would do no such thing" She exclaimed.

He let out a sigh, "Waldorf for once in your life will you just do as I say. I am trying to be nice here"

She rolled her eyes, "Fine but if you do something inappropriate at all, you will regret it"

"I don't doubt that for a second, now let's go" He said.

Blair clutched the letter in her hand as she followed Chuck out to her bedroom; he said something about packing clothes because she might need them. When she thought that he wasn't looking, she stuffed the letter in a drawer and went back to packing but it turns out that he had been watching her the whole time. Blair didn't notice when he walked over to that same drawer, since she was in the bathroom brushing her hair and touching up her make up. She didn't see the way his brows furrowed, because she had no idea that he knew one of the reasons that her best friend left. She watched him warily when she stepped back into her room; he was back in his previous place trying to look completely innocent.

"What?" She said as she closed the bag.

"I was actually thinking about how to explain to you a particular problem of mine. One of my most recent conquests has gotten a bit clingy, and well I think she needs to disappear for a while" He smirked.

"Oh really? So you want me to socially destroy someone because she has gotten too clingy with you?"

"Yes Waldorf, exactly."

There was a glint in Blair's eye, she always loved socially destroying people. It was a well known fact that when you became Blair's enemy, you became Chuck's enemy and vice versa. So this clingy girl would need to be destroyed, Blair would make sure of it.

"I think I might be able to lend a hand" She said.

It wasn't a complete lie, there had been a girl that had gotten too clingy with him. And of course he was Chuck Bass he would not feel bad about socially destroying an innocent person. Maybe by doing so Blair would forget about the issues with her father, the issues with her absent best friend and of course the issues with her negligent boyfriend.


	2. Author Note

**Authors Note**: First of all to the people who reviewed I completely appreciate that you did so. The reviews I received made me so happy, and I'm glad that people liked what I wrote. I wrote another small drabble, but it would take place before this one, like years years before, and I'm not entirely sure if I should upload it. I was thinking about going from where I left off, due to some encouragement but it still hasn't been completely decided. I could always either submit the little drabble separately or add it as some sort of flashback sometime during the story. But anyway I added this to thank all of you so much for reading an reviewing.

--Liz


	3. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**: Well as promised, if anyone is still interested in reading this. I got inspired just about an hour ago and decided to write this up. Not sure if it's any good, or if it's in character. I hope you guys like it, and please Review it makes me happy to hear if you guys are enjoying this or not.

I do not own Chuck and Blair, but I do own wherever the heck this story is going.

They had been watching Audrey movies for most of the day, and Blair knew that this was Chuck's way of being nice to her. Despite how heinous Chuck Bass tended to be on a daily basis, he had the capability of being a good friend. When you were classified as such, and she had no idea how she had come to be in the friend category for Chuck, but it was obvious that she was there now. She wasn't stupid, she knew that he would have preferred bedding some attractive random woman, yet here he was and as the credits began to roll, she turned to look at him.

"All right Bass, so who is it that you need to destroy?"

Chuck looked away from the screen as he looked at her, Blair could tell that he had completely forgotten the pretense of his visit to her. Well his supposed pretense, but she wasn't going to say that to him. Not yet at least.

"Here I thought you would want to watch at least one more movie before we got into our scheming mode" he commented briskly.

"Should I take that as code for "I made this random person up just so that I could convince you to come with me to my room?"

"No, though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have needed to come up with some story to get you into my room. As you've said in the past, I can be very convincing"

"Heinous as always" she said with an eye roll.

"Even though I could list at least a dozen other reasons as to why I would want you in my room Blair, I did actually need your scheming assistance, but I was trying to be, what's the word, 'sensitive'"

"We've established that you are heinous Chuck, and I appreciate your attempt at sensitivity, but let's go on with the scheming shall we?"

"A few weeks ago, I had the pleasure of bedding a socialite only a few years my senior" he paused as he watched Blair give him another eye roll before he continued, "And she has been contacting me constantly, it's gotten to the point where I'm ready for drastic measures"

"Now, why on earth would a socialite, who is older than us, be stalking a fifteen year old?" Blair asked dubiously.

Chuck gave her a rather pointed look, "Do I really need to elaborate on the reason behind her wanting to see me again?"

Blair thought for a second, she really did not need a play by play of Chuck's sexual exploits with this random socialite. She shook her head, and motioned for him to continue on with what exactly he wanted her to do.

"As I mentioned before I think she needs to pay a visit to some far away land. Like maybe Moscow"

"What I am understanding is that due to the fact that she is bothering you for sex, you want her gone so you can continue sleeping your way through the Upper East Side?"

"And Upper West Side, we must not forget they matter too"

"Okay, so who is this person? I need a name so that I can think of an appropriate way to make her disappear to Moscow"

"Something Rochester"

"Typical Chuck Bass, I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know her first name. Actually I should applaud you for knowing her last name" she said as she grabbed her phone.

Chuck watched as she began typing away furiously on her phone, obviously digging up dirt on the girl in question. He was lucky he remembered the last name, the girl had been so insignificant to him, as most of them were, that he hadn't even bothered to remember her first name. That's how it was for him, he never bothered with the same girl twice, it was pointless because none of them mattered. None of them made a lasting impression on him, sure the sex was always good, but to him that's what it was about. There was no need to form some bond with a girl he would never see again. After a minute or so of his mental musings Blair was demanding his attention once more.

"Is this her?" she asked as she showed him a picture of a pretty blond, long legs and a winning smile.

"Yes" he commented.

"Well her name is Alexandra, and she is the second daughter of Matthew Rochester, she attended Chapin, where she just graduated, and she honestly doesn't look very smart"

"I didn't sleep with her because of her brains, Waldorf"

"Obviously, this says she wasn't even top ten percent in her class, how pathetic is that?"

"How is that going to help us get rid of her?"

"Well if she isn't very bright, that means that it'll be easier to deceive her. Obviously" Blair continued to scroll through her phone, trying to find something that would trigger this skank's exile.

Chuck watched as she continued to scroll through her phone, and he felt a little better about this. He felt no remorse in asking Blair to get rid of the Alexandra girl, even if it wasn't that bad that she was calling him and trying to come to the Palace to see him at all times of the day. He disliked girls who got clingy, so getting rid of her was definitely the way to go.

"I've got it" Blair said after a few more minutes of silence.

"Do tell"

"Well I browsed through gossip girl to see if she was mentioned, and from the results I am getting, it's obvious that your little concubine has a drinking problem"

"Half of the Upper East Side has a drinking problem Waldorf, how is this helpful?"

"By drinking problem I mean that she spent her junior year in rehab, Bass" Blair retorted.

"This helps us how?"

"Well she obviously had to have been drinking when you met her, right? Her parents will not be happy to hear that their rehabilitated daughter is back on the wrong path"

"Because she was drinking that night"

"No Bass, she wasn't just drinking, she was drunk. And you will obviously testify to that" Blair stated simply.

"And being a concerned citizen, you will have a rehab center ready, one that is conveniently located in Moscow?"

"Obviously, we want to make sure all Manhattan teens are aware of the negative connotations of underage drinking" Blair said.

"And who better than Blair Waldorf to lead the youth of tomorrow down the righteous path" Chuck replied with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **I'm super excited that people are following the story, so I'm writing up this next bit. I'm definitely feeling the Gossip Girl nostalgia, so much that I actually started watching the series from the beginning, which definitely keeps me in tune with my Queen B. Anywhoo I hope you enjoy this chapter, we'll see Nate eventually XD. I do apologize for the gossip girl blast, I fail at connecting with my inner GG so the blast sounds all weird. But please Read and Review, I love to hear people's opinions.

"Bye bye now" Blair said as she waved to the blonde who was currently being escorted into a town car.

"Miss Waldorf we appreciate your help in this matter and we will also appreciate your discretion about our daughter's problem?"

Blair gave him a nod, she was just glad she had successfully managed to send Chuck's problem to Moscow, as she had proposed. She watched as Mister Rochester got into the town car alongside his daughter and she could see that the girl was pleading with her father. Obviously he wasn't hearing it because Blair had given a rather convincing in her testimony that she had seen Alexandra having one too many martini's at the gala the other night. The video helped, even though the blonde in the video hadn't been Alexandra, but most parents tended to believe Blair Waldorf.

"Well done Waldorf, you pulled that off flawlessly" came a drawl from behind her.

"Well it helped that you had that footage of someone who looked remarkably like daddy's little girl having too much to drink. Who was it anyway?" she said as she turned to look at Chuck.

"Just a visitor from out of town, she stayed at the palace and her little exploits helped"

"So now that I have effectively gotten rid of your pest, am I allowed to return home?"

"Home, Waldorf?"

"Yes my home, you know that nice penthouse you found me in two days ago?"

"I wasn't keeping you in my room against your will Waldorf, you were there of your own volition and you know it"

"Either way, I know you are itching to get some random girl in your room tonight. So it will be best that I return home" she replied briskly.

"Blair, you know that if you want to stay you can. Maybe you'll enjoy watching me come home with a model" he said with a smirk.

"No thanks Bass, I'd rather not have that image burned in my brain forever. I'll see you on Monday, if you bother to wake up early enough to make it to first period" she said, "And thank you, for keeping me company"

"It was a pleasure as always, Waldorf" Chuck called after her.

"Miss Blair, breakfast is waiting on the table"

Blair heard her maid call from outside her bedroom door. Blair was studying herself in the mirror, something felt off. Maybe it was all of that chocolate she had this weekend, she definitely should have told Chuck to get her something healthier during their movie marathon. Her phone buzzed and her gaze left the mirror as it went to the phone on her bed. She picked it up and sure enough it was a new gossip girl blast.

_Spotted: Nate Archibald back from his weekend at Grandfather's, but instead of going to visit his girlfriend Queen B, his first stop is the Palace Hotel. We can definitely see where Golden boy's priorities lie._

Blair closed her phone with a loud snap and she threw it back on her duvet. She just had to breathe, she was ready to handle her first public appearance since the news of her father became the newest scandal of the Upper East Side. But how could Nate not even bother to check in with her, she knew that he had been with his Grandfather this past weekend and the van der Bilt's had a no cell phone policy during family weekends, but how could he just not bother to check in. He had to know about her father, and he goes to see CHUCK first?

"Miss Blair?"

Blair turned to see Dorota at her door, the Polish maid giving her a worried look. She put on her best, "I'm fine" smile and turned towards her.

"Yes, Dorota?" she asked.

"You need breakfast before you go to school"

"I'll be right down"

"Hurry Miss Blair, you do not want to be late for first day back at school"

Blair kept on smiling until Dorota was down the hall and she stopped as she grabbed her phone again. She knew there was no way Dorota was going to let her leave the penthouse without eating something, she might as well just go down now and eat some fruit to appease her overprotective maid. She put her phone in her bag and made her way out of her room, down the stairs and into the dining room. There was a large spread of different fruits and yogurt, at least she could trust that Dorota would not make her eat anything too fattening.

She popped a blueberry in her mouth as she scooped some yogurt into her plate and she settled into her chair. She knew her mother wouldn't be home for another week at least, Eleanor Waldorf was hiding from all of Manhattan society until the embarrassment dissipated. Sadly Blair didn't have the luxury to go hide herself in some facility, calling it a spa vacation, her perfect academic record required her to keep a spotless attendance record. She took another bite of her yogurt as the elevator dinged, meaning that she had visitors.

"Blair?" Blair heard Iz's voice calling from the foyer.

A few seconds later both Kati and Iz were in her immediate line of vision and she grabbed her bag. The girl's presence meant that it was time to head to school, to face the masses. It was a good thing that she had perfected her cold Queen façade long ago, because there was no way that she was going to let what was happening with her father become the catalyst from her falling from the top. If there was one thing she was good at, it was staying on top.

"I'm leaving Dorota. I will see you after school" she called to her maid as she motioned to Kati and Iz to follow her as soon as she grabbed her bag.

"Blair, so where were you all weekend? We tried texting you to come to Butter on Saturday" Iz said.

"I was busy" Blair commented as she stepped into the elevator, the girls falling into place behind her.

"Doing what?" Kati asked.

"Planning the destruction of one Alexandra Rochester" Blair replied.

"Gossip girl said she got shipped off to some rehab center in Moscow" Iz exclaimed, "That was you?"

"Yes that was me, now tell me what happened at Butter that you felt the need to text me every two seconds asking for my presence"

Both girls took that as cue to go on about how there were these guys that had been hitting on them, and Blair pretended to listen. Their story took the whole ride to school, and finally when they arrived to school, she paused for a second as the two girls continued to prattle on, both of them nearly crashing into her given that they had not noticed she had stopped.

"Blair?" Kati asked.

"Yes?" Blair asked, she could feel the nerves tighten in her stomach.

"Is everything all right?" Kati asked.

"Yes, everything is fine. Let's go" She replied briskly as she stepped through the school gates, pretending that everything was fine.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **I just want to let you all know that I super appreciate all of the follows I've been getting these past few days. It's definitely making me inspired to write this. I'm not sure where it's going to go, I might do a jump at some point to the beginning of the series because it might be fun to sort of mess with canon XD But anyway if you guys are enjoying this please review, I would love to hear thoughts and it definitely gives me even **more** motivation to write this story. Anyway I hope this chapter is okay and I hope you are all having very Happy Holidays. And this chapter kind of sucks I'm sorry, but if you guys leave me nice reviews I will make the next one better =D.

She spotted Nate standing by the stairs, he was standing with Chuck as was his usual custom. Normally Blair would be making her way towards her boyfriend, but at the moment she felt rather infuriated at him. The first thing he did after returning from his weekend away was visit CHUCK? As if she hadn't been going through hell since Friday when the news went public. As she approached one of the free tables, the girls prattling on about some other issue, she took her seat while the other girls surrounded her.

"Blair!" she heard the familiar voice yell.

She looked up to see Nate walking towards her, Chuck watching them rather intently as he kept his position. She wondered if he had told Nate, or if Nate finally realized that he had a girlfriend he needed to talk to. She said nothing, she just crossed her legs and waited for Nate to arrive. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she gave him one of her best faux smiles just because she didn't want anyone to think that she was upset at him. (Even though she was definitely upset at him)

"Yes sweetie?" she asked sweetly.

"I wanted to apologize" he said as he took a seat next to her.

She threw a glance at the other girls and they took that as their cue to scurry, if there was one thing that Blair was accomplished at, it was clearing a place with a single glance.

"For?" she asked innocently.

"Chuck told me, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you this weekend. You know that stupid rule my grandfather has about cell phones"

"I just wish you would have at least called Nate, I would have liked to hear your voice sometime this weekend. I really needed you"

"I know, I'm so sorry, I would have gone straight to your place today if I would have known"

Blair contemplated for a second, she knew that Nate would have been there for her. But since Serena's departure the month before he had been acting so weird. She had asked Chuck if he knew the reason as to why his best friend was acting so weirdly.

_He's fine Waldorf, he's just being typical Nathaniel_

That's what Chuck had said, and Blair hadn't been sure if she should believe him or not. He could have just been covering for Nate, but Blair was hesitant to not trust Chuck. He had been such a powerful ally since they could walk, and he had never betrayed her in any shape or form, yet. Still she pushed all the memories back and she gave Nate another one of her faux smiles, she didn't need to break down publically in the middle of the courtyard. She needed to talk to him, but she needed to do so in the privacy of her own penthouse, preferably where no eavesdroppers could lurk.

"I forgive you sweetie, but I just need you to be there for me right now" she said, "But I don't want to talk about this here. I'll see you at my place, four?"

Nate nodded as he gave her a quick peck on the lips before he stood back up and offered her his hand. She shook her head, telling him to go ahead because she wasn't ready to go in just yet. She could still feel everyone looking at her, and while she had managed to keep a composed and calm façade she was beginning to worry again. What if things never got back to normal? Her father was gone, so was her mother, her boyfriend was acting weird and the only form of comfort she was finding at the moment was at the hands of Chuck Bass. That was beyond twisted. She shook her head, deciding it was time to head in, and she made her way up the stairs to her locker.

"Miss Blair, Mister Nate is here"

She could hear Dorota call from down the hall and Blair once again hurried to hide the letter to Serena and made her way down the hall and down the stairs to meet Nate. He looked handsome as always, and even though she was still irritated at him she couldn't help but smile at him. This was the person she loved with all of her heart, the one for her. She couldn't stay irritated at him forever, and she hoped that today would be the beginning of something fresh for them.

"Right on time" she smiled.

Nate gave her a sheepish smile as he kissed her, and she could hear Dorota scurry into the kitchen probably in search for snacks for her charge and Nate. She took Nate's hand and led him to the sitting room so that they could talk comfortably, she wasn't expecting her mother or any visitors so they would be fine for a few hours.

"How are you holding up?" Nate asked tentatively.

"Better, I still can't believe daddy actually left me. I'm hoping he'll come to his senses and come back in the next few weeks. He'll realize that he made a huge mistake and that he needs to come back to us"

"I'm sure he will, I'm still so sorry that I wasn't here for you this weekend"

"I was mad at you, especially because you went to Chuck first. But you didn't know, and well I can't really blame you for that. Either way Chuck helped me out a lot, he can be a decent human being when he set's his mind to it" she commented, amusement coloring her tone.

"Yeah he told me that he dragged you back to his room so that you wouldn't be alone, and he mentioned that you helped him with a problem but he didn't really elaborate"

Blair knew that Nate didn't approve of her scheming side, so she wasn't going to let him know that she had helped Chuck successfully get rid of one of his conquests. She gave him a innocent smile, as she tried to come up with a decent answer. Obviously if Chuck hadn't elaborated, it opened up the room for her to get creative.

"It's something business related, he's been thinking about doing something to leave an impression on his father, and we just brainstormed all weekend" she said sweetly.

"You talked business. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf discussed business?"

"Obviously not real business Nate, it was more just thinking about what would be impressive. That's all. Oh look here comes Dorota with snacks"

Sure enough the maid was coming into the room with a tray full of fruit and a variety of finger sandwiches. Blair welcomed the distraction, she didn't want to elaborate to Nate the scheme she and Chuck had concocted. While Nate was busy getting something to drink, Blair sent a text message to Chuck letting him know that she had told Nate they had discussed ways for him to impress his father. Given his reply, she knew that Chuck wasn't happy about that, but overall she trusted that Bass would keep his mouth shut because he knew that Nate didn't like it when they schemed together.


	6. Chapter 5

**Authors note**:oh my god guys, I feel so privileged that I've gotten so many follows for this story. I'm glad people want to read it, and aren't just shaking their heads at how ridiculous my writing is. I appreciate it so much, and I'd like to thank you all. Please read and review, your reviews definitely make me happy and definitely make me want to write more. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, it might be a bit shorter than usual.

**Christmas Eve**

This was the first Christmas that she was not spending with her father and that made her rather upset. She could hear the caterer's running around downstairs and her mother was dictating where everything was supposed to go. Blair was supposed to be down there helping her, but she had snuck up to her bedroom to just avoid it all. The last two weeks had been a disaster, everyone was still whispering about her father, and even though she was putting up her perfect ice queen façade, it was beginning to get to her.

"Miss Blair?"

Blair watched as Dorota made her way into the bedroom, looking worried. She knew that Dorota was afraid that all of this would cause a relapse, she had been so close a few times but she had managed to not completely lose it. She was sure that knowing that Dorota was watching her like a hawk was essentially the reason she hadn't relapsed yet.

"Yes?" she asked curtly.

"Your mother, she want you to come down now. Greet guests"

Her maid's broken English was something that used to irritate Blair. When she was younger she would correct Dorota, but she had become so used to it now that it was just something she went along with. She nodded as she threw herself one last glance in the mirror, not a hair out of place, and she plastered that faux smile on her face as she left the room, Dorota trailing after her. Nate was at his Grandfather's again, and her mother had invited Lily and even Bart Bass which had been a surprise to Blair. She was pretty sure that Bart would have been away at one of his many resorts, Chuck had left a few days prior to Christmas eve, which meant that Blair would be dealing with her mother's guests and no one to really keep her company.

She gave one of her mother's business associates a little wave as she grabbed a glass of water, she was sure her mother would not be monitoring her alcohol intake but Blair didn't want to risk it. She took small sips of the water as she found her way to the enormous Christmas tree that stood near their fireplace. To an outside, the dozens of gifts that flooded the bottom of the tree would be a testament to what a happy family resided in the Waldorf penthouse, but to Blair it just symbolized that her mother was trying to placate Blair in the sense that she wouldn't be seeing her father this Christmas.

She tore her gaze away from the presents, she didn't need to focus on that right now. But she knew it had been so tempting to just go to Paris for break, but she knew her mother would never allow it. She was still so hurt over what her father had done, that she wasn't keen on letting Blair anywhere near Paris. She took another sip of her water, when she felt a presence behind her.

"Looking to open a few presents early, Waldorf?" a familiar voice asked.

Blair was confused, it couldn't be Chuck, he had sent her a message from Monaco. Hell he'd even sent her a picture of the beautiful beach view his room had at this father's resort. But as she turned, sure enough Chuck Bass was standing in her home.

"I thought you were away on some beach Bass, at least that's what the view looked like in that text message you sent me two days ago" she said.

"I was planning on visiting the Beach, I was actually on my way to the airport when my father suggested we attend your mother's Christmas party. He offered to let me go on ahead, but I did recall that Nathaniel would not be able to accompany you this year, so I decided to tag along and keep you company, especially given Serena's absence"

"You better watch it Bass, if anyone hears you say that, they might believe that you actually care about me"

"Now it's not as if I hate you Waldorf, what would I do without my scheming partner?"

"You would probably do fine, Bass. After all it's not like I come up with our whole schemes?"

"Well no, but still, you are my friend Blair and even though I may not always be the best friend, I do care about you. After all I've had to deal with you since we were five"

"You've had to deal with me? More like I've had to deal with you, I remember you pushed me when we were five because I was "trying to take Nathaniel" from you'" Blair said in an amused tone.

"I was five, I was an only child and I was not prepared to share my best friend with someone who had cooties"

"I can't believe you just said cooties" she replied with an eye roll.

"Nonetheless Blair, I didn't want you to spend Christmas eve with only your mother and her business partners as company"

"Well I appreciate that Bass, but as Bart pointed out, you will be leaving for the beach tonight, so I'll still have to deal with my mother in the morning"

"Maybe not, maybe you can convince your mother to let you come along with us on our trip to Monte Carlo"

"Alone? My mother would never send me with you, anywhere Bass. She is very aware of your reputation"

"Not alone, Waldorf. Nathaniel will be joining me tomorrow after his mandated family gathering, there is no way that your mother can say no, to you spending some time with your precious boyfriend. Especially if I make her see how good it will be for your health" Chuck replied smoothly.

"My health? I wasn't aware that I was ill" Blair replied.

"Well, maybe you will, unless you wish to stay in this penthouse with your mother and if you want to remain in your room until we resume school in January"

Blair thought for a moment, leaving the country was appealing, but going to the beach with Chuck? Well it wasn't like he had ever tried anything with her, he had always been respectful to her, well in the sense that he never attempted to do things to her. Sure he said lecherous things to her on a daily basis, but that was just part of their friendship and she expected it. He had a point, she'd only remain in her room, eating macaroons and watching movies until school resumed in January. If she went with Chuck, she'd at least return from a place with nice weather. Maybe it was a good idea, and if her mother allowed it, why not take advantage of it.

"As much as I hate to admit this, you are correct Bass. It does seem like a rather tempting idea, but here's the catch, who is going to propose it to my mother?"

"You leave that to me, just go back to your room and start packing. We are going to the beach, so don't forget to pack light clothing"

"I know how to pack, Bass. I've been to a beach before" she snapped as she pushed past him and made her way back up the stairs to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **I am SO sorry guys, I have been watching a LOT of Once Upon a Time, and had like TONS of muse for it. So much that it was sort of eclipsing my Gossip Girl muse. But today I had so much extra time, that I decided I needed to finish up this chapter. Again I am so sorry about this. I hope you guys had an awesome new years eve, and that you will have an awesome new 's kind of short I apologize for that, I promise that for real next chapter will be fabulous. They'll be at the beach! Please read and review, let me know what you think :D

She stared at the suitcase, looking between a couple of bikini's and other a little more modest bathing suits. She wasn't sure what would be appropriate, or what would look best on her. She might have gained weight during thanksgiving, and the last thing she needed was to look like an elephant on the beach.

"I"d go with the bikini, if I were you" she heard a voice say.

"I'm pretty sure you'd even recommend I go topless, wouldn't you?" she replied.

"You know me well, Waldorf" he replied.

"Maybe I'll just take these, I don't want to end up with tan lines" she murmured.

"Blair just take the bikini's you know that you'll look ravishing in anything you wear. If we are going to a beach, you might as well take the bikinis"

She looked at him, unsure if she should bother. The last thing she needed was for everyone to stare at her stomach while she was on the beach, but she didn't want him thinking she had relapsed, if he was aware. They hadn't actually said the words out loud, but he knew, he knew her secret and luckily for her he obviously hadn't told anyone. If anything she could at least trust him to be discreet, it was something they had both agreed upon during their first ever scheme. We must never repeat the other's secrets, because if we do that is the ultimate betrayal. She found herself remembering that quite often, especially in the few weeks since her father's departure. Chuck ended up being that one rock in her life, the one person she could trust that wouldn't judge her because he was just as messed up as she was.

"Okay, but is my mother okay with my leaving? What did you say to her?"

"Your mother was okay with you coming with us, even my father mentioned how nice it would be to have you come along. Now come on and pack, we are leaving in five minutes" Chuck said before he left the room.

She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to spend the rest of her vacation away from her mother on a beach. A part of her felt bad, leaving her mother alone for the holidays, but her mother had left her alone for almost two weeks, it was time that she returned the favor. She folded some bikini's and put them in her suitcase, along with a few of her one pieces just in case she didn't want to wear the bikinis. She also packed dresses, anything that would be suitable for warm weather, and of course appropriate shoes and other thing she would need. Dorota came in at some point to help her, but by that time it was just a matter of making sure she had everything she needed, even though Dorota did point out she needed to bring pajamas to sleep in, so Blair packed some of her freshest camisoles.

Once she was all ready to go, Dorota helped her take down her bags and handed her the coat she would need. Even though they were heading to the beach, it was still winter in New York and there was no way she'd go outside without a coat. Her mother was busy with a few guests, so Blair was unsure if she would be able to say goodbye, but sure enough her mother pulled away from her guests to at least say goodbye. She gave her a rather awkward hug, told her to take care of herself, to call when she landed, and to behave. All things Blair knew she had to do, and it wasn't like she was five. But still she gave her mother a smile and a nod, and then headed towards the elevator.

True to his word, Chuck was waiting for her in front of her building, leaning against his limo with his signature smirk on his face. Chuck's driver took her luggage and Dorota wished her a good trip, and Blair slid into the limo, Chuck following after her.

"Where's your father?" she asked.

"He had one last business detail to deal with, he'll meet us at the airport. At least that's what he said, he might put it off and wait until tomorrow, when the jet gets back to New York. But don't worry princess, without parental supervision, this trip will be much more interesting"

"Oh please Bass, I'm sure your father would not leave you alone during Christmas"

"You would be surprised Waldorf, you would be surprised"

With that, Blair turned her attention towards the window as the car started to move. She was feeling better about this holiday season already, even if she knew she would feel inadequate in her bathing suit at least she would be on a beach and with Chuck and Nate. Maybe this trip would be a way for her to reconnect with Nate, because if she was honest she knew that they were both having issues, and she wanted to make sure their relationship worked. She let out a small sigh, thinking about all of the fun things they could probably do at the resort in Monaco. If there was one thing that Blair was going to do this holiday, it was have some fun.


End file.
